The Cat
by eliza.justo.39
Summary: Neuro is very jealous of a cat that Yako adopted from the streets...Neuro wants to get Yako's attention back to him... But how? NeuroxYako Oneshot


**He hates it with all his heart...**

**Yeah he hates it.. the way that thing would rubbed it's head on her legs to get her attention annoyed him...**

**The way the thing would purr at her so that she would compliment and pet it..**

**The way it would look at him and taunt him with it's eyes whenever she wasn't looking made him want to throw it out of the window then grab his lover and kiss her...**

**The way it would look at him with the "ha! she loves me more" look made him want to burn it.. **

**What was he annoyed of? **

**Well...**

**A Cat... Yes a freaking cat! He is annoyed no not annoyed he is JEALOUS of a cat! Yes he is very jealous of a cat that his girlfriend adopted...from the street..**

**He hated that cat since the day it entered his office and jumped on his couch like it owned the place!**

**And his hate grew for that cat when the cat stole Yako's attention from him...Neuro tried to get his lover's attention back but would just fail and give up...**

**But finally he had an idea... an idea he knew would work...he smirked a little then stood up...any minute now and his girlfriend will enter...with that "thing" in her arms... and he will put his plan on action..**

**Finally the girl entered.. the girl was now in college and her appearance changed her hair was now reaching her shoulders and it was curly but her bangs were still straight a triangle clip (just like neuro's only colorful) was placed on her bangs just for design... her hair was now light blonde because Neuro requested her to color her hair light blonde because he thinks it suits her more and yes it did suit her...she stopped wearing her old clothes and she wears different clothes now (to his pleasure) but her favorite was the white with blue stripes sweater with a blue shirt topped over it then white pants and blue stilettos...her hair was normally let down but today her hair was in a pony tail.. many things changed about the girl like her diet,her slow processing skills,and her physical ability.. the girl was very smart now and she did not eat a lot she liked exercising too... her usual exercise was jogging then she and Neuro would spar... and he had to admit she was stronger than before.. she was also very independent now...and she was not that flat chested than before...and her looks really matured.. she really had nice curves and she was not flat chested anymore and she had really nice milky smooth legs and arms... her face was very smooth not even one single scar was on her face or her body... she really looks like an angel... his angel...**

**"You're finally here!" Neuro said as he kissed her cheek... then he sat on his chair again...**

**"Sorry if I'm late... I had to hide from some people..." She muttered then places the cat on the floor then sat on Neuro's lap... it became a usual routine for her to sit on his lap when she enters and she would tie his hair then of course they would talk...**

**"Oh...I'm glad your not hurt..." Neuro said as he pecked Yako's lips with a worried expression...**

**"Hey don't get too worried of me... I know how to defend myself now... but I'm glad your worried and I'm also glad that I'm not hurt I'm not ready to leave my best boyfriend.." She said as she hugged Neuro... Neuro chuckled Yako pulls away and smiles at him..**

**"Yako.."**

**"Hmm?" Neuro suddenly slammed his lips on Yako's lips and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer...Yako kissed back and wraps her arms around his neck...while they kissed Neuro did his plan his free hand... went down and grabbed the cat... then he threw the cat to a box then he threw it out of his office window smiling as he heard it go down.."finally" he thought... the box with the cat landed on an old woman who was walking and once she opened the box she squealed in delight..**

**"My sugar is back! Thank the gods your back sugar!" The woman said then went away with the cat...**

**Yako pulled away from the kiss and puts her forehead on Neuro's forehead then realization hits her... why can't she hear the cat's meows? she pulls away from Neuro and looks at him with a raised eyebrow**

**"Neuro.."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Where's my cat?"**

**"Somewhere..." Neuro said with a smile then kissed his girlfriend again... Yako kissed back forgetting her cat once again...**


End file.
